Leaving
by Michelle Richard
Summary: Oneshot about Chris and Gigi moving out of the Gilmore house. Story told from Gigi's point of view.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**--**

"Daddy, what's going on?" A very sleepy Gigi emerged from her bedroom off the kitchen. "I heard a loud sound."

"We're going back to Boston baby." Gigi watched, confused, as her dad's eyes welled up with tears. Padding across the kitchen to stand in front of Chris, she raised her arms to be lifted up. When she was safe in her dad's arms, Gigi wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. Chris held her tightly for several minutes before setting her down. "Go get your suitcase and pack it with items you would like to have in the car with you. I laid out an outfit for you to wear, go ahead and put it on. Leave your pajamas on your bed and I will put them away for you."

"Okay." Humming softly to herself, she hurried back to her room, pulling out her little suitcase and quickly filling it with her favorite toys. Quickly she slipped into her pink jumper with the white undershirt that her dad had laid out for her. Pulling on her white stockings, she looked around for her black shoes. Not finding them, she figured that they must be out in the foyer. Before glancing around to make sure she hadn't left behind anything important, Gigi placed her bunny pajamas on the bed like her dad told her too. Deciding that everything was in order, Gigi lifted her suitcase using both hands and struggled to carry it out to the living room were her dad was waiting.

Chris picked up the suitcase and set it aside, pulling Gigi to stand in front of him so he could brush her hair. After pulling her hair into a ponytail, he started moving towards the front door. Gigi stayed where she was looking around, noticing the boxes piled in the various corners. "Shouldn't we wait for Rory and Lorelai?" She glanced around waiting for her step-mom and older sister to appear.

"They won't be coming with us." Scared, Gigi watched her dad start to cry. Not sure what to do, she went to him and placed her arms around his right leg.

"I'm sure they will be here when we get back." She reassured her father with all the confidence of a four year old.

Squatting down so he was eye level with his youngest daughter, Chris took a hold of Gigi's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "We won't be coming back darling girl." With that said he pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. _What does he mean, 'we aren't coming back'? We have to come back! We're a family now. We live here!_ Gigi's thoughts were all confused. Glancing around at the boxes that were stacked so neatly in the corner, Gigi noticed that all of their things were gone while Rory and Lorelai's things still sat in their original place.

"Why aren't we coming back, Daddy? Aren't we a family still?" Gigi started to cry as her dad slipped her arms into her coat, fitting her stocking cap over her ponytail, and sliding her hands into her mittens. With tears still rolling down her checks, she felt her dad pick her up and carry her to the car. He placed her in the car seat, snapping the buckles, and placed her suitcase within reach on the seat next to her.

Her dad reached up and gently wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry things turned out this way baby girl. I tried as did Lorelai and when you are older I will explain what happened." With a sad smile Chris gently closed the car door before moving back towards the house.

As Gigi watched, strange men started to carry boxes out of the house and loading them into a van. Every once in a while the men would stop and ask her dad something before continuing to move back and forth between the house and the van.

_Where are Rory and Lorelai? I know that if they would just come home they would make those strange men stop and tell Daddy that we belong here. Lorelai would use her 'Emily' voice and straighten this whole thing out. Daddy and I belong here now! We're a family and we're supposed to live together._ With these thoughts running through her head, Gigi turned in her car seat straining to look at the road leading up to the house. She was sure that at any moment she would see either Rory or Lorelai's car pull up and they would put a stop to the madness.

Soon her neck got tired of the strain so she turned back to the side window to watch the men. As she watched them carry out her bed and toy chest she rested her forehead on the window, allowing a single tear to trickle down her check. She watched as the men came out of the house and spoke with her dad one more time. Shaking their hands, Chris turned and headed towards the car.

"All buckled in?" Chris turned to look at her with a forced smile on his face. Trying to look brave she nodded and pulled on the shoulder straps to show they were fastened. With one more smile, Chris turned towards the front and started the engine pulling his seatbelt on. Finally realizing that neither her sister or her step-mom were coming, Gigi let her head fall against the glass as she watched the beautiful blue house fade from sight. Slowly lifting a mitten covered hand; Gigi pressed it against the glass in a sad goodbye as another tear trickled silently down her check

As the car made its way along the main street out of town, Gigi wondered what had gone wrong. For a while they had been so happy in that house. She couldn't understand why Rory and Lorelai had just let them leave. _Don't they love me anymore? Maybe I was too bad of a girl. I should've tried harder to not pull on Paul Anka's fur._ Gigi felt tears fall from her eyes and she realized that once again the women in her life were disappearing. First her mom had left and now she was losing her sister and her step-mom.

As if he could read her mind, her dad turned in his seat and looked at her. "No matter what else happens, I will always be here for you. I love you darling girl, I always will."

Smiling to herself, Gigi quickly wiped her eyes with her mittens and knew that things were going to be okay. She knew that she would always have her dad and he would make sure that nothing ever happened to her. Satisfied, she settled back into her car seat as the car sped towards Boston and her life with her dad.


End file.
